Winx Club - Episode 618/Script
The Magic Totem Intro/Recap Narrator: With her magic ray, Icy, the Snow Queen of the Legendarium World froze Helia and took him to her kingdom. Flora did whatever she could to keep the Ice Queen and Helia in her sight, however, Icy now has more power than ever and will do whatever she can to take Flora down. Scene: Cloud Tower *Thunder crashes.* *Darcy laughs.* Darcy: Look at them. They don't stand a chance. *Darcy sees the Winx, Specialists and Paladins surrounded by the werewolves.* Darcy: Delightful. Stormy: Now show us Icy. Darcy: Hey! Stormy: Well, I'd rather watch the Ice Queen in action. *Selina uses her magic to change the scene of the Magic Eye.* *Stormy laughs.* Stormy: Oh, ho, I bet she's just loving all that power. Scene: The Domain of the Snow Queen *Flora is trying to catch up to Icy.* Flora: Helia, I'm coming. Icy: *To the reindeers.* Faster ! Seriously, is that the best you can do? Flora: I'm not afraid of you, Icy, and I never was! *Icy snarls.* Icy: Oh, please. You're in my kingdom now, sweetie, and every corner of this place is under my control. *She laughs and creates a hail that upon landing constructs the ice pillars.* Flora: Huh? Whatever you dish out, Icy, I can take! Come on! *Flora grunts.* *She uses her wand to make her way clear for flight.* Flora: I can do this! *Flora grunts.* Flora: Because, as long as you have Helia, I'm not going anywhere. Icy: Oh, isn't that precious? And I couldn't care less! *She shoots a ray of ice at Flora but she dodges it.* *Flora gasps as she spots the Totem.* Flora: The Totem! *Icy also notices the Totem.* Icy: Reindeers, reverse. *The reindeers turn around.* Icy: I have a great idea. Icicle Blast! *She uses a spell against Flora.* Icy: Maybe you and your little boyfriend should be together. Don't worry, sweetie, I see you. *She laughs.* Flora: This cold. It's all around me. Icy: Better get used to it. Flora: Oh! *Flora is worried and her wings start freezing.* Icy: You and your Helia will be stuck here in the Legendarium World forever. *Icy snarls.* Flora: I may not be able to melt all of this ice, but I can stop Icy in her tracks. Life Essence! *Flora groans as she uses the spell to unfreeze the frozen reindeers.* Flora: Run my friends! You are free now. *The reindeers run away.* Icy: Halt! Stop! That's an order! *Icy is screaming and the sleigh is falling down.* Flora: Helia! *Flora gasps and grunts and she used her spell to stop Helia from falling.* Flora: Don't worry, Helia, we're almost out of here. Just one more thing. *Flora teleports the Totem, Helia and herself out from the Legendarium World.* Icy: Huh? Are you kidding me? Where'd they go? This is not the end. I'll be back for you! Scene: The Clearing of Fearwood *Werewolves snarling.* Musa: So, what now, guys? Aisha: They're getting awfully close. Bloom: But remember, these wolves are innocent men and women. We can't hurt them. Riven: Right. Sky: Everyone, just remain calm and maintain your position. *Werewolves howling, snarling and growling.* Stella: As far as I'm concerned, this party is getting a bit too crowded. Nex: Hey, guys, we need to break the curse. Aisha: How? By waiting for the sun to rise? *Werewolves snarling.* Musa: I wonder if a moonrise would do the trick? Bloom: They're closing in. *Bloom bumps with Nex.* Bloom and Nex: Huh? Bloom: Sky, any ideas? Oh... *Bloom gasps.* *Flora appeared with Helia and the Totem.* Tecna: Helia, Flora, you're back! Bloom: And you found the Totem! Daphne: It's the only way to break the curse of the Fearwood werewolves. *The Totem uses it's magic to transform back the werewolves into their normal form.* Women 1: What? Man 1: Whoa, what happened? Tecna: Things just got a bit "hairy", sir. Stella: Oh, Brandon! *Stella hugs Brandon.* Brandon: Huh? Oh. *Laughs.* Riven: Too bad it's all over. I was in the zone. Musa: Uh... Huh? Bloom: Oh, Flora, I'm so glad you're okay. Flora: But Helia isn't. Icy froze him. Please, Helia, do something, say something. *Flora uses her magic on Helia.* Flora: Oh, Bloom, he's completely frozen. Nothing seems to be working. Bloom: Is there anything else you can try? Flora: My nature spell. It worked in the Legendarium World. *Flora's Mythix wand appears.* Flora: Life Essence! *The spell unfreezes Helia.* Helia: Huh? Huh? What? Oh... *Flora's Mythix wand disappears.* Flora: Oh, Helia! Oh... *Flora hugs Helia.* Helia: What's with the hug? You're embarrassing me. Flora: *Gasps.* Huh? Fearwood's Mayor: My dear friends, I am the mayor and on behalf of the village of Fearwood, I thank you. We once lived in fear, but thanks to you the curse is over. Stella: Now you can celebrate. Outside. At night. Scene: The Town of Fearwood *Residents are talking with each other.* *Daphne smiles as she sees Thoren single-handedly defeating Nex,Timmy, Roy and Brandon in Tug of War.* Daphne: Maybe you should go a little easy on them Thoren. Thoren: Go easy? *Pulls the rope so hard that it causes his opponents to fall.* What's fun in that? *Residents as well as Daphne laugh.* Daphne: Show off. *Meanwhile, Bloom, Aisha, Tecna, Stella and Musa are contesting in sack-race. Bloom and Aisha are in the lead, everyone else is just behind them.* Aisha: I got this, I got this! Bloom: Watch out, Aisha! Here I come! *Residents are cheering.* Resident: Go! Go! Go! *Bloom and Aisha bump into each other and fall.* Musa: Here I come! On your right! *Stella crosses the finish line first. After her Musa crosses the line, and then Tecna.* Stella: I can't believe it! I won! I won! Resident: Yeah-he-he! Wo-ho-ho-ho! *Stella giggles then casts a spell.* Stella: I have the best idea for our next game. *Summons three, planet alike, orbs.* Stella: Come on, Winx! *Bloom and Aisha get out of their bags and get up.* Stella: Just wait 'till you see what I have in store for you. Aisha: Ok, Stella. Now, what you're up too? *Summons staffs for Tecna, Bloom and Aisha as well as blindfolds.* Stella: He-he. They just like pinatas. Burst the orbs of light and you'll gat a fantastic surprise! Aisha: Stella... This is not fun... Bloom: This thing... Tecna: Ah! *Residents laugh as three try to hit the orbs blindfolded.* Riven: What a ridiculous game. Musa: Huh? Really? Let's see if you can do any better. *Summons the same things for Helia and Riven.* Musa: Not so ridiculous now, is it? Riven: Ah, please, I got this. Helia: Hey! It's a lot harder than you thought, ha, Riven? *Riven pulls off his blindfold.* Riven: Hey! What gives! *Helia pulls off his blindfold as well.* Helia: You need to get over yourself, that's all. *Meanwhile, Tecna blasts her orb first.* Tecna: Agh, yes! *Girls pull off their blindfolds. Dust dropping from the orb transforms them into tiny fairy pets.* Stella: Surprise! *As they realise who they are they start to run around in panic.* Stella: In five minutes they'll go back to normal... at... at least I hope so. *Residents laugh.* Riven: *Threating.* Look, I'm glad you back, buddy. But don't push it. Helia: *Threating as well.* Or what? *Flora gasps and walks away from them.* Musa: Flora! *Follows her.* Scene: Somewhere Near The Town of Fearwood Musa: Flora, wait! Hey, are you okay? Flora: Have you seen the way Helia's behaving? Icy did something to him, I just know it. He's not the same. *Musa uses her magic and played the Return to me song.* Musa: I know what you need. Check out this music, Flora. It's like a musical hug. Flora: It's beautiful. Musa: My mom used to play it for me whenever I was feeling sad or frustrated. Flora: Thank you, Musa. Musa: *Chuckles.* You've got it, girl. Scene: The Town of Fearwood *Helia and Riven are fencing.* Sky: I'll handle this. Helia: Haha, is that all you've got, Riven? Sky: Guys, cut it out. *Helia continues to fence with Riven.* *Sky grunts.* Riven: No one is going to get hurt. We're just letting off some steam. Helia: That's what you think. It's about time someone put you in your place. *Helia knocks Riven's stick out of his hand.* Riven: Dude! Helia: Jokes over, dude. No more games! Flora: Helia, enough. Helia, stop it! Helia: Get out of here, Flora! Flora: Huh? Brandon: Alright, that's enough. Come on, guys, let's break this up. *Specialists grab Helia.* Helia: Hands off! Stella: I'll take that thank you very much. *Sticks disappear.* *Bloom, Tecna, and Aisha turn back to normal.* Aisha:*Barks inertially.* What has gotten into Helia? *Helia grunts.* Timmy: Cool it, Helia. Daphne: I've got this. Rest and be still. *Puts a dream spell onto Helia.* Flora: Helia! Riven: Flora, I had no idea it would go that far. I'm sorry. Daphne: Warmth Reveal. I'm sensing something. There's a fragment of ice in his heart. Flora: Ugh, Icy's spell! Daphne: It froze Helia's heart. Bloom: I'll use my Dragon Flame to melt that fragment. Daphne: I'm afraid it's not that easy. It cannot be melted by fire. Bloom: Oh. Daphne: But we must find another way to break the spell soon. If we don't, the ice will spread through his entire body. And, he could stay like this forever. Flora: Icy will not be victorious. I will save you, Helia. I promise. Stella: Everything is going to be okay, Flora. *Icy comes out of portal.* *Winx gasps.* *Icy laughs.* *Daphne gasps.* Icy: Not so fast, Flora! Bloom: Icy, how could you! Icy: Oh, come on, Bloom, you know I like my boys cold hearted. In fact, you could all use a little frosting over. Haha, hold on to your parkas, it's going to be a very very cold night. *Icy freezes Fearwood and the forest.* Bloom: Girls, it's time for action. *Daphne's transformation sequence starts.* Daphne: Daphne, Nymph of Sirenix! Bloom: Magic Winx, Bloomix! *Winx's transformation sequence starts.* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! *Icy shoots beam of ice at the Winx but misses.* *Bloom shields some people from Icy's attack.* Bloom: Everyone, look for shelter. *Specialists run into the cover while part of the town where they were becomes frozen solid.* Sky: Follow me, guys. Brandon: Over here! *They manage to hide under the covering. Paladins do so as well hiding under other covering.* Icy: There's no point in running away, Winx! Face your destiny! Flora: Thats enoth! *Takes off.* Bloom: Flora! Wait! Flora: Chlorophyll Bolts! Agrh! Icy: Look who it is! *Dodges both Flora's attacks.* Flora: Lilac Vortex! Argh! *Icy blocks another attack.* Icy: I was hoping we could pick up where we left off. I'd never got a chance to do this! *Casts a spell onto Flora causing her wings to freeze.* Flora: My wings! Ah! *Falls down somewhere in the forest line.* Bloom: Flora! Aisha: You'll pay for this, Icy! Scene: Fearwood Forest Flora: Ah! *Falls down. Trees and snow soften her landing.* Flora: Helia, I'll make it. I'll be there for you.* *Tries to get up but falls down.* Scene: The Town of Fearwood *Icy attacks, but Tecna blocks it. Bloom and Stella counterattack simultaneously.* Icy: Huh! Oh, please! *Dodges both spells. Icy attacks Daphne, but she gasps and dodges it.* Bloom: There's no ice that my flame can't melt! *Launches two fire beams at Icy.* Icy: Here goes that theory, Bloom! *Counteracts with her ice beam. Both beams connect and destroy each other.* Icy: Huh! Stella: This whole Ice Queen thing is gotta hurt head. Scene: Fearwood Forest Flora: Uh! My friends need me... *Tries to get up but fails.* Flora: But how if I can't fly? Trees, Ground, can you hear me? Help me if you can. The Fairy of Nature is begging you! *Bunch of saplings grow out of the ground, forest lifts Flora up and unfreezes itself and Flora's wings.* Flora: Uh? *Losses control of her flight for a second but quickly stabilises and takes off.* Flora: Agh, yes, thank you! *Forest behind her unfreezes completely.* Flora: I can do this! Scene: The Town of Fearwood *Icy attacks Bloom and Aisha. Both gasp and move out of the way. Stella and Tecna gasp as well.* Flora: Icy! The deep freeze is over! Icy: Well-well-well, you're just in time, Flora. Flora: Can it, Icy. You rein ends now! Icy: Oh-ha-ha, you dare to threaten the Snow Queen? Try to compete with this! *Summons a blizzard.* Flora: Well, if it's the competition that you want then check out this one. *Starts channeling a spell.* Flora: Spring Shower! *Icy tries to create a barrier to hold off the attack, but Flora's spell pierces throw it and knocks Icy down. Town slowly unfreezes.* Stella: Ah-ha-ha! Bloom: Right, Flora! Musa: Wow. Sky: Nice, Flora. Brandon: Check it out! Bloom: Flora, you did it! *Helia's heart unfreezes as well. He gets up.* Flora: Helia! Helia: Flora! Flora: Oh, Helia, you're ok! Helia: Something came over me. I was a monster. Flora: It's over now, Helia. Helia: You never gave up on me, Flora. You never lost hope. *Suddenly Eldora appears on top of the pile of books.* Eldora: Oh, that's enough, you two! We've got work to do! It's time to forge the Legendarium Key. Timmy and Brandon: *Simultaneously to each other.* Ha? Hm? *Pile of books starts wobbling around. Timmy and Brandon come in and hold it.* Eldora: You already have the Fantasy Emerald, but now we need the Silver Spear. Everyone, to the Totem! *Jumps off the pile of books causing it to crumble.* Scene: The Clearing of Fearwood Eldora:'''Winx, this brings us one step closer to locking the Legendarium forever. *Bloom summons Fantasy Emerald.* '''Bloom: Here's the Emerald. Flora: And the Spear must be somewhere on the Totem. There it is! *Points at it then grabs it.* Flora: Got it! Eldora: Well done, Winx! Now stone and metal will become a key of emerald and silver. *Spear and Emerald merge into the Key.* Bloom: The Legendarium Key! Eldora: I'll entrust it to you, Bloom. Scene: Cloud Tower *Thunder crashes.* Stormy: Icy! *Darcy and Stormy laughs.* Stormy: I mean, your Highness. Back so soon? Icy: Don't say a word. Switch off that thing. I don't ever want to see the Winx again. Stormy: But, sister, they have the key. Icy: Oh, I was so close and then I was defeated by a shower of petals.. petals?! Darcy: Well, at least, you smell nice. *Icy growls.* Selina: Don't worry, Icy. The Legendarium will be safe here in Cloud Tower. Darcy: They have to go through us first to get to the book. Stormy: Oh, they're asking for it, if they try. Selina: *Thinking.* I need to think of something fast or else Acheron will be locked in the Legendarium forever. Scene: The Town of Fearwood Musa: That was quite the evening. Stella: Fearwood sure knows how to keep it interesting. Bloom: But now the curse has been lifted... Flora: ...everything is back to how it was. Aisha: Whew, we deserve a day off. Stella: We may as well take advantage of all this beautiful snow. *Stella use her magic to create some skiing gears.* *Helia and Flora gasp and laugh.* Bloom: Huh? Let's hit the slopes! Scene: Fearwood Forest *Everyone is skiing.* *Everyone is hooting and laughing.* Stella, Bloom and Riven: Yeah! Riven: Watch out! Musa: Come on! Aisha: Let's do this! *Timmy yelling.* Helia: Yeah! *Thoren laughs.* Bloom: Soon enough we'll have the Legendarium locked up for good. Stella: Yeah! *Laughs.* Then the Trix will be so mad. *Eldora laughing.* Eldora: Make way. Bloom: Eldora? *Riven laughs.* Eldora: Coming though! *Laughs.* Riven: Oh! Huh? *Eldora hits Riven and Riven rides behind Eldora.* Eldora: I haven't done this in years. *Laughs.* Riven: Help me! Bloom: Now that I think about it, those werewolves were a lot less dangerous. *Bloom and Stella laugh. Ending Narrator: Now that the Trix have control over the flying Cloud Tower College, it is becoming more and more powerful. Having forged the Legendarium Key, the Winx will try to lock the magic book once and for all. Their plan is halted, though, when finding Cloud Tower suddenly becomes much more difficult than they had originally thought. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts